The Next Chapter, The Ultimate Goal
by EmeraldsandAmethyst
Summary: SpideyNovaWeek3 challenge was crossovers, combined with the prompt fill: It's evening, the perfect time for spotting fireflies. Obviously this became pokemon/ultimate spider-man.
1. Ready for Battle, Brave and Bold

**Summary:** This SpideyNova Week challenge is crossovers. Here we see a bit of fluff from a universe where Sam and Peter live in a world inhabited with creatures called pokemon. Some people use pokemon to fight, some people study them, and to others they're best friends!

 **author's note:** wow this went so anime so fast, uh, sorry for how anime this is, kinda super OOCness with Peter, oops. Have some random silly SpideyNova fluff for crossover week. Also all errors are mine, un beta'd. Sorry! (also the title is from the Unova opening theme song if you aren't a pokemon fan, fyi.)

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Ready for Battle, Brave and Bold_

"Oh, big brother, look how pretty!" Kaelynn said as she watched an Illumise flit out of a nearby tree to join fellow Illumise and a few scattered Volbeat in the night sky. The bug pokemon were glowing brightly, enjoying the pleasant weather. Sam smiled down at his little sister, happy that he could take her to see something so special as the once a year gathering of the firefly pokemon.

"Yeah, they're really neat, huh Kae?" Sam asked.

"Breon, umbreee," the blue ringed Umbreon said as she rolled onto her back and poked at Sam, her dark coat sparkling under the flickering light.

"Not as neat as you, of course, Nova," Sam said, laughing as he scratched her belly. She thumped her fluffy tail in lazy bliss. Kaeylnn giggled.

"You're so spoiled, Nova," she said, reaching over to scratch the fox like pokemon behind her ears.

"Eon, um," Nova said, purring at the attention.

Kaelynn turned back to watch the firefly pokemon dancing and flitting about the forest. Nova cracked one eye open and pouted at the loss of ear scratches.

"DEERLING!" cried out a male deerling, resplendent in his summer coat, crackling with electricity as he charged wildly at Nova. Sam scrambled up, getting tackled before he could call out a counter move.

"Oh my gosh, Deerling, no! Stop that! Those aren't Volbeats!" shouted a young, brunette scientist, covered in bug pokemon catching gear. He stopped to catch his breath, then held out a pokeball, "Deerling return!"

Kaelynn and Nova poked at the now slightly charred Sam with sticks. He twitched.

"Owwwww," he groaned.

"I am so sorry about Deerling! He was super excited to help me with my studies and got a little bit carried away!" he said, dropping to his knees next to Sam. Accidentally dropping his bug catching supplies, spilling scores of pokeballs and premier balls everywhere as his bucket spilled over and landed on Sam's head, "Oh my gosh, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Kaelynn shared a look with Nova, Nova shrugged. The scientist grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. Sam flopped about bonelessly, bucket rattling on his head.

"Please forgive me!" he screamed, tears running dramatically down his face.

"Oh, don't worry about Sam none, mister, he takes worse hits all the time," Kaelynn said brightly.

"Umbreon," Nova added, nodding sagely. Kaelynn stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Kaelynn, by the way, and this here is Nova!" Kaelynn said, smiling.

"H-hi Kaelynn, I'm Peter and ohmygoshisthatashineyUmbreon?!" Peter said, dropping Sam and leaping over his body to land, crouching, next to Nova.

"Ow!" Sam said as he landed with a thud-clunk. He sat up, glaring at Nova as she rolled around and batted at Peter's fingers.

"How did such a Buckethead like you get such an awesome pokemon?" Peter asked.

"It **is** pretty surprising, big brother is such a space cadet!" Kaelynn said, giggling.

Sam stood up and smacked Peter with the bucket. Peter fell over, twitching.

"Don't call me that!" Sam yelled, vein throbbing on his forehead in irritation. "It's your stupid bucket, anyways!"

Peter leapt up then fell down at Sam's feet in a bow of apology.

"I know! It was all my fault! Please forgive me, Sam!" Peter said, weeping tears of apology. Sam blushed and backed away from Peter's over dramatic display.

"H-hey…" Sam started to say, before Peter leapt up and clung awkwardly to Sam's chest, eyes wide. Sam waved his arms about in surprise and staggered back, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Please let me buy you coffee in apology," Peter said earnestly. Kaelynn squeed and picked up Nova.

"Wh-what?" Sam managed to get out, staring back at Peter in surprise.

"Stupid, stupid," Peter said to himself, smacking his head with his fist, then standing up to his full height he gazed deeply into Sam's eyes and said, "Please let me buy you dinner in apology for Deerling hitting you with Wild Charge, and please accept my offer of coffee in apology for my clumsy self dropping a bucket on your head."

"Uh.." Sam said in response. Kaelynn jumped up and down in excitement.

"He means yes! Of course he'll go on a date with you!" she shrieked, twirling around with Nova. Nova sighed in resignation.

"Will you stop doing that, Kae!" Sam said, jerking back, blush returned in full force. Smiling, Peter gathered up his things.

"OK, great! I'll meet you tomorrow at the cafe for lunch!" Peter said, waving as he ran deeper into the forest.

Sam turned to glare at Kaelynn. Nova was clearly dizzy from the exuberant spinning.

"Kae, you can't keep setting me up with every random person we meet! Come on!" Sam pleaded.

"But big brother, didn't you recognize him? That's Professor Parker! It isn't everyday you get to go on a date with a real, live pokemon professor!" Kaelynn said as she finished twirling and cuddled Nova up under her chin. Her eyes glazed over as she started daydreaming.

"Kaelynn…" Sam said in exasperation. He shared a much suffering look of resignation with Nova, "It isn't a date."

"Breon," Nova replied. Kaelynn humming happily, lost in her daydream.

"It isn't! It's just lunch, and a coffee. With some jerk that can't even control a Deerling!" Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing irritably.

"Umbreon," Nova said reprovingly. Sam scowled up at the night sky, watching the Illumise and Volbeat in the distance.

"Whatever," he said, dropping down to sit cross legged on the ground next to Kaelynn, "Hey squirt, are you gonna actually watch these fireflies or are you too busy goofing off?"

Kaelynn came out of her daydream with a squeal of happiness. Then turned a very serious face to Sam.

"Big brother this is a once in a lifetime chance, you better not mess this one up!" Kaelynn said, looming over Sam and glaring daggers. Nova baring her fangs to back Kaelynn up. Sam cowered back from their combined threats.

"I-I'm not gonna mess it up, I promise!" Sam cried out. Kaelynn smiled sweetly and laid down next to him, looking up at the night sky.

"OK!" she chirped in response. Sam sighed and flopped back against the grassy ground. Sulking.

Nova crawled out of Kaelynns grasp and curled up on Sam's chest.

"It's not a date, though," he muttered under his breath.

"Umbreon," Nova responded.

Sam stuck out his tongue and resumed his sulk.


	2. I Know We're Gonna Make it

**Author's Notes:** [anime-ing and ooc-ness intensifies]

So should I make a little index chapter with character descriptions, would that be helpful for y'all? I can explain some things about the pokemon world in the index if anyone is confused by something?

* * *

 _Chapter 2: I Know We're Gonna Make It, We Will Find a Way_

"Big brother hurry up! You're going to be late!" Kaelynn yelled as she sorted through Sam's shirts. Nova chiming in with her own concerned 'umbreon' from her place in the center of Sam's bed.

"I'm not going to be late, Kae. And this isn't a date stop calling it that!" Sam snapped back, glaring at his unruly hair as he stood shirtless in front of the mirror. Sam's Dewott, sitting on the top of the dresser, offered him a shell. Sam smiled tightly and tilted his head down for his pokemon to give his hair a once over.

"Thanks, Shelly," Sam said, as his Dewott brushed his hair.

"Dewott," Shelly said in satisfaction, flipping her shell back in place theatrically and giving a thumbs up when she finished.

Sam turned his attention to the two shirts Kaelynn was holding up before him. One dark green and one midnight blue. Kaelynn had clearly not ceded Sam the right to choose his shirt just yet, so he turned his attention to picking out a cologne.

"Gwen is gonna give me such a hard time for not calling ahead," he said, reaching for a bottle of well used cologne. Sam's Growlithe, sitting out of the way of the flurry of activity that was one Kaelynn Alexander on a mission, gave a gruff growl in Sam's direction. Sam made a face but hovered his hand over his different colognes until his fire-dog pokemon gave a woof of approval.

"If you say so, Chompers," Sam said rolling his eyes, but putting on the cologne anyways.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Chef Gwen, big brother!" Kaelynn said cheerfully, attempting to enlist the help of Sam's pokemon in deciding on a shirt.

"What," Sam said, eyes widening as he froze in place.

"Nova and I talked to Chef Gwen for you!" Kaelynn said, seeming to come to a decision on which shirt for Sam to wear.

"Umbre umbreon," Nova added confidently.

"Oh no. Kae. Please tell me you didn't," Sam groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Yes! She's going to make your double battle lunch date the most perfect date in the history of dates," Kaelynn said with enthusiasm.

"Umbreee!" Nova cheered from her spot on the bed.

"Please stop calling it a date, it isn't a date," Sam said reflexively, shoulders drooping.

"Here, this wear this one!" Kaelynn said, holding up the space blue shirt for him.

"Hrng… fine, but I'm not changing pants, I like these pants!" he said, taking the shirt and pulling it on, muttering to himself, "I'm so dead, I'm ruined, lunch is going to be awful. Gwen is going to bring out her Luxray, you know she is Kae.

"Whyyyyyyy did you tell Gwen this was a date? There's no way that dork Peter could possibly keep his lame pokemon out of Nova's way for that long," Sam continued his ranting as they made their way to the kitchen. Kaelynn got out their containers of homemade pokémon food and measured it into the appropriate dishes. Sam's pokémon voiced their appreciation and dug in with gusto.

"Kae, why do you keep trying to set me up with everyone we meet?" Sam said as he pulled out a clean happiny bento box and set it next to the knife block and cutting board. Pulling out some rice ball fillings and boiled eggs from the fridge he ranted on, "Do you remember Danny? That was such a disaster! He was the gym leader, Kae, the gym leader!"

Kaelynn hummed cheerfully to herself as she put away the pokéfood containers. Sam scooped out some rice from the rice cooker and floured his hands. He started forming rice balls, stuffing them and shaping each one just a little bit differently, "He was married, Kae, **married**. And they had a baby on the way! It was so embarrassing having you beg them for a date for me. I can find my own dates you know!"

Kaelynn pulled out some paper and crayons and began drawing at the table. Sam pulled out a sheet of soy paper and sliced it into patterns with his kitchen knife.

"Connie!" Sam said enthusiastically, "I dated Connie for an entire year, Kae. It isn't like I'm some dumb dork that can't get a date if he tries!"

"Of course, big brother," Kaelynn half sang from her spot at the table.

"Oh, and there was Billy, we dated for a while," Sam said as he sliced up the already peeled boiled eggs and assembled them with the soy paper and rice balls in the bento box. Together they formed happiny, chansey and blissey rice balls, "though I think I heard that he's engaged now? We should probably send a letter or something..."

"We already RSVP'd, big brother. Next month, remember?" Kaelynn interjected.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. We ordered them that signed book collection, didn't we?" Sam said, his little sister hummed in agreement, "What was I saying again?" Sam asked as he pulled out a carrot and deftly peeled it with the knife.

"Stop trying to get you dates," she reminded him, concentrating on coloring in her art.

"Oh, right! Stop trying to set me up with every person you see!" Sam said as he sliced the carrot into medallions, "That gets super old super fast, Kae. Remember Robbie? Ugh, that was such a mess.

"And Doreen! That was so awkward, Kae. I couldn't look myself in the mirror for weeks. **Weeks** , Kae," Sam continued on, stacking the carrot medallions and quickly cutting into the edges. Kaelynn studied her masterpiece with a critical eye.

"He couldn't even control that deerling. And he was so wimpy," Sam complained, abruptly changing topics to Peter mid-rant. He placed the carrot stars and a pouch of fruit snacks in the bento box, closing the container.

Nodding at her handywork, Kaelynn put away her art supplies and took the now empty pokemon food dishes to the sink, where Sam was washing his knife and cutting board. Shelly hopped up onto the counter with a hand rag and helped Sam dry the dishes.

"Dew, dewott, wott de dew," Shelly added, nodding along with Sam's rant as she dried.

"Thank you, Shelly," Sam said with exaggerated kindness in response to her 'agreement' with his ranting, "It's nice to have **someone** on my side, for a change."

"Dewott," Shelly said haughtily.

Kaelynn grabbed her bento from the counter and loaded it, and her drawing into her pikachu backpack. Sam set the cutting board on the drying rack and put the now clean knife back in the knife block. Shelly stacked the food dishes neatly next to the pokemon food.

"Ok, Kae, let's get this trainwreck over with," Sam said in resignation, walking to the door and slipping on his shoes. Kaelynn followed behind, fiddling with her necklace as she stepped into her shoes. Sam absently held up the pokeballs for Shelly and Chompers, returning them for the short trip to the local Kalos style cafe.

"Big brother, here…" Kaelynn said quietly, offering up her pendant to Sam, "Please... wear this, for good luck."

"Kaelynn… this…" Sam said quietly, staring at the glittering red star pendant she was offering for him to wear. He clenched his fists and looked away for a moment, then crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is really important to you, huh, Kae?"

"Ever since it's just us, I—" she started, looking up at Sam. Nova rubbed her head against Kaelynn's legs. Kaelynn sniffed and looked down at Nova, smiling, " I worry about you, big brother, sometimes when you think I'm not looking, you just look so sad."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, then pulled Kaelynn into a tight hug. She squeaked and hugged him back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Nova twined between their legs, purring loudly.

"Aw, squirt, you don't need to worry about that kind of stuff," Sam said, muffled from talking into her hair. He pulled back to look her in the eyes as he added, "You make me plenty happy, Kaelynn."

"Umbreon!" Nova added, bumping her head against Kaelynn's calves.

"I know I'm the best little sister in like, all of Unova—" she began, smiling once again.

"In all the world, Kae," Sam corrected, smiling softly.

"In all the world!" she amended with a giggle. Then her face grew serious as she wiggled out of the hug to push the pendant at Sam again, "Big brother, you aren't going to distract me with your sap! Wear this on your date today, please!"

Still crouched down, resting his arms on his knees. He sighed as he stared at the shining red star pendant.

"If this is so important to you…" Sam began. Kaelynn nodded rapidly in agreement.

"It is **so** important to me, big brother," she whispered fiercely. Sam dropped his shoulders and raised his hands in surrender, half smiling.

"If this is so important to you, squirt, I'll wear it," Sam said as he gently took it from her trembling hands.

"Umbreon!" Nova said happily, tail wagging. Kaelynn hugged Sam ferociously, then jumped back, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her arm.

Sam pulled on the pendant and stood up, flashing Kaelynn the victory sign.

"Don't worry Kae, you can count on your big brother!" he said, smiling confidently.

"Ah you're the best big brother ever!" Kae said clapping her hands, then she shared a toothy grin with Nova. "This means this is going to be the best date ever!"

"H-hey, now," Sam said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. Kaelynn grabbed his hand beamed up at him.

"Don't worry big brother! Today is going to be perfect!"

"Um Umbreon!"


	3. We've Come So Far

**Author's Notes:** this is garbage. utter trash. Mushy, fluffy wine and fancy food and, ugh. I have no excuses. Pokemon battle next chapter though, yay!

(oh also Battle Cafes are a thing in Pokemon world, they're from Kalos but they show up in ORAS so I figure there are cafes all over 'in the Kalos style') (also, also, Kalos is like pokemon-France) (also, also, ALSO, I made Gwen and her fam run the restaurant 'cause I like her. MJ is a successful broadcast journalist, so she isn't here, but go MJ ,yey!)

I know nothing about wine. I'm just a professional Googler.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: We've Come So Far, We've Fought so Hard to Get Where We Are_

"Ah, Sam, wasn't it?" Peter said, standing up from the table and grabbing Sam's hand with both of his own. Sam took a step back and blushed, but didn't try to pull his hand away. Peter bowed his head and pulled Sam's hand to his chest, "I'm so sorry about Deerling last night! He was just so excited to finally be ready to help me with my field research," Peter glanced up nervously from his bow.

Sam raised his other hand halfway to his head then dropped it.

"Yeah. It's Sam. Yeah, your deerling—" Sam began, when he saw Kaelynn holding up her drawing and mouthing 'you promised, big brother!' through the window. The paper showed an extremely upset Sam being attacked by angry lopunnies. Sam shuddered and then forced his gaze back to Peter smiling wide"— was just really excited to help you out. It's totally cool, chillax, man."

"Really?" Peter asked, looking up fully, eyes wide.

"Yeah, we're cool. Don't worry about it," Sam said reassuringly. Peter stood back up to his full height and beamed down at him. Sam added, "I remember when I took Chompers out on our first assignment, he was so excited! It was…" Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "It was really embarrassing."

"I'm so relieved! It really is quite embarrassing," Peter said, laughing nervously.

"Tepig," Peter's tepig said haughtily from it's spot under the table.

"Umbre umbreon," Nova said chidingly as she joined Peter's pokemon. The fire-pig pokemon turned it's head away and pretended to ignore the foxlike dark type pokemon. Nova flicked her long, blue ringed ears in annoyance and sighed.

"Oh, this here is Tepig! I'm helping him get acclimated, he's from the wild!" Peter said, releasing Sam's hand and dropping down next to Tepig, petting the back of the little pokemon's head. Tepig feigned disinterest, but couldn't stop his tail from wagging back and forth. Sam crouched down to greet Peter's pokemon.

"Hi Tepig, nice to meet you. I'm Sam, from Carefree," Sam said, smiling and giving Tepig a little wave. He gestured to Nova and continued, "This here is Nova, she watches out for me and my little sister, Kaelynn."

"Um bre-bre umbre umbreoooonnnn," Nova said cheerfully. Tepig deigned to gaze upon the two of them, but said nothing. Peter gave Tepig a final pat and stood up. Sam sent another cheerful smile Tepig's way before standing up. Peter pulled up his seat to their table and Sam followed suit.

Their waiter came up to their table with a fine pitcher of water. He was a blond haired young man dressed in formal attire. Peter looked for a menu and blinked in confusion when none were forthcoming. Their waiter smiled familiarly at Sam and Nova, glanced at Tepig, and turned a more professional smile towards Peter.

"Thank you for dining with us at Cafe del Luxray. My name is Paul and I'll be your server for the evening. The first course is a lovely appetizer of pomme frites in the Kalos style served with a savory mushroom aoili."

Peter blinked a bit more, then shook his head and smiled.

"Ah, yes, that sounds great!" he said cheerfully. Paul gave a short bow.

"Will you be battling with Tepig today, sir?" Paul asked, as he poured water into their water glasses and flipped their white wine glasses up to allow drinks to be poured into them.

"Oh, no. Tepig is just here to learn about how pokemon and people get along together! I'll be battling with my scolipede, Venom!" Peter said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Gwen will enjoy that! We haven't had a good scolipede battle in ages," Paul said to Sam, then he coughed and blushed at his lack of propriety in front of Professor Parker and added, "I mean, very good, sir. Which wine would you care for with your appetizer?"

"Ah…" Peter said, looking for the wine list, "I'm afraid I don't really know much about this kind of thing."

Sam smiled and waved his hand in a friendly, dismissive gesture.

"That's OK, Peter. I know a little bit about this kind of stuff," Paul raised his eyebrow at Sam knowing 'a little bit' about wine pairings but didn't comment, "We'll have the chardonnay today Paul. You know the one that brings out the umami of the dish," Sam said. Paul nodded, clearly relieved.

"Yes, of course," Paul left their table with a small bow.

"So, Sam, you've gotta tell me all about Nova! She is such a rare pokemon, even if she weren't shiny! Eevee aren't native to Carefree, at least not that I've seen. So tell me all about how you found such an amazing friend!" Peter said, eagerly leaning forward and clasping his hands on the table before him.

Sam gazed at the table for a moment. He touched the star pendant around his neck briefly before meeting Peter's honestly curious gaze.

"Well, I'm not too sure where she came from, originally, but Nova was my dad's pokemon. I know she had been with him for a really long time, they were pals even before dad met mom. And, well..." Sam said trailing off momentarily, touching his pendant again, almost absently, "Dad was a special detective for the International Police. He would go away on special assignment, sometimes for months at a time. He couldn't really tell us much about what he did, but I'm sure he was fighting Team Galactic. One assignment though…" Sam looked down at the table, gripping the pendant tightly.

"Master Rocket, well he wasn't **Master** Rocket at the time, that came later, but anyways, he came back home with Nova and this pendant. And Nova has been with us ever since," Sam finished, looking back up at Peter.

"Sam… that's…" Peter said, grabbing Sam's free hand resting on the table and gazing deeply into his eyes. Sam's cheeks tinged pink as he let go of the pendant.

"H-hey, Peter, it's—" Sam began. Then Peter pulled Sam's hand to his chest, half dragging him out of his seat.

"Th-that's so s-suh-suh-sad!" Peter wailed, tears running down his face. "Sam I'm so sorry I brought up such a tragic time for you! Please forgive me!"

"It's OK. It's OK! I forgive you, I forgive you! Just, please, chillax!" Sam said quickly, trying and failing to pull away. Peter stopped crying and looked at Sam with wide, watery eyes.

"You do?" he asked eyes wobbling and lip trembling.

"Oh my gosh did I stutter? I said I forgive you! Now, CHILLAX!" Sam snapped. Peter let go of Sam's hand and smiled brightly. Sam landed back in his chair with a 'thump' from the unexpected freedom.

"OK!" Peter said.

Their waiter, Paul, returned with the Kalos style fries and a chilled bottle of chardonnay. Paul placed the appetizer in the center of the table and presented the bottle. Sam waved dismissively.

"Oh, get on with it Paul, I know Gwen wouldn't have anything bad in her restaurant," Sam said with a huff. Paul glanced nervously at Professor Parker. Peter smiled encouragingly at him and nodded.

"I'll defer to my companion's superior knowledge in the subject," Peter said, with a relaxed easiness.

Paul nodded, opened the bottle, and poured them a rather generous portion of wine. Sam raised his eyebrow and Paul looked away, embarrassed.

"A little extra, from Chef Gwen," Paul said as he recorked the bottle, "Bon appétit."

"Bon appétit!" Peter and Sam said together. They both laughed, Peter rubbing the back of his head and Sam blushing. Then Peter held up his wine glass for a toast, expression earnest as he looked at Sam. Cheeks still tinged pink, Sam raised his glass as well.

"To friends, old and new!" Peter said. Sam clinked their glasses together and smiled.

"To friends!" he said, taking a sip. Peter took a much larger swallow, then looked at the wine in pleasant surprise, "That's pretty good."

Sam smiled and dipped a fry in the savory, creamy sauce. Offering it to Peter, he said, "Yeah? You should try it after this, really brings out the oaky flavors in the wine and the umami in the sauce."

Peter took the sauced fry and and ate it up, then followed it with another swallow of wine. He hummed in delight.

"You're right, that is good," Peter said, after swallowing his mouthful of food. Sam smirked in response and took another sip of his wine. Together they continued to enjoy their appetizer in companionable silence.

Sam snuck a few fries under the table for Nova, who cheerfully offered the treats to Tepig. Tepig sniffed them curiously, then happily took a massive bite. Easily eating half of each fry in one go. Nova protested and started hurriedly eating the rest of the fries.

Peter laughed quietly at their pokemon's antics.

"Tepig still has a lot to learn about living with people, and other pokemon," Peter said fondly. Sam swallowed and smiled.

"Yeah, they have so much to learn when they're little. I remember when Shelly was just an oshawott, back when I first got her," Sam said, eyes going distant for a moment as he recalled some fond memory of his first pokemon that was just for him. Then he focused back on Peter, and smiling, continued on, "She's a dewott now, she evolved back when we were getting our last gym badge."

"Oh? That must have been very exciting!" Peter said. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! It was something else, we were really in a tight spot. Avalugg almost had us, until Shelly evolved and learned scald!"

"Oh wow, that's very unusual," Peter said in surprise.

Sam rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, I'd been trying to teach it to her before the battle without any luck, but something must have just clicked after evolving."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that happens sometimes with pokemon," Peter said, nodding, "Are you going to try and evolve her into samurott? The strength increase is quite drastic, you know."

"I do know, but the size increase is also really drastic. Shelly wouldn't be able to help with Kaelynn, or sneak poffins when I'm not looking," Sam said with a laugh, then smiling added, "Shelly doesn't really want to be a samurott, and that's ok with me."

"That's so wonderful that you care about your pokemon so deeply," Peter said, eyes bright, "It's such an amazing thing when people and pokemon get along so well."

Peter was brought out of his impending Professor monologuing by Paul returning to whisk away the now empty appetizer platter and their dirty appetizer plates.

"I will be right back with your Seasonal Summer Salad, sirs. Would you prefer another glass of chardonnay, or—"

"Another!", Peter said, smiling and holding up his empty glass to their waiter.

Sam rolled his eyes, but said, "We'll stick with the chardonnay for now, Paul, thanks."

Paul gave a short bow and quickly returned with their salad course and the opened bottle of chilled chardonnay. Placing their plates before them, he refilled their wine glasses.

"Please enjoy this freshly prepared summer salad of mixed pecha, watmel and mago berries in a sweet, raw honey sauce. With honey taken fresh from the local combees this morning," Paul said as bowed and left them to their salad course.

Peter took a bite of the fresh fruit salad and hummed in delight, while Sam sipped at his wine before starting in on his berry salad. Peter chased the sweet fruit down with another mouthful of wine.

"Ah! The fruit makes it taste like vanilla instead of, how did you call it? Oaky? How fascinating," Peter said in delight.

"Yeah, normally you don't really want wine with a salad course. Because of the vinegar, but there's no vinegar in this salad, so it works out well," Sam said after swallowing his mouthful of food. Taking a sip of wine, he continued on, "This particular chardonnay is also a nice choice, really for this whole meal, with the savory-umami of the appetizer it really draws out the body and depth of the wine. But when you pair it with the sweet, juicy fruits in the salad, it really brings out the vanilla and citrus notes instead. Now this chardonnay would also go with our next course, as well. Complementing the savory-tart-spicy flavors in the soup, but, ah, with these glasses we've actually finished the bottle."

Peter continued eating while watching Sam attentively as he spoke.

"I had no idea that wine pairings involved so much chemistry!" Peter said with enthusiasm as Sam finished speaking. Sam tried to cover his blush at the compliment with another sip of wine. Peter continued on, "Was there another wine that would go better with this salad? Should we try that one, too? You said this wine would go with the meal, but should we really be picking out a different one for every course? Is there some standard or measure used to assign a wine to food pairing suitability? How is it quantified, who publishes the results of the studies? How—"

"Woah, hey, slow down! Back up," Sam said, at Peter's sudden onslaught of questions, pretending to wave a tiny flag in surrender. Peter laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just, when I find something interesting I want to know everything about it," Peter said, embarrassed. "It's why I became a pokemon Professor. Just when we think we know everything there is to know about pokemon, something new and spectacular is discovered."

Sam smiled and reached out to cover Peter's hand with his own. Peter's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull away.

"It's OK, really. It's kind of… nice," Sam said, hazel eyes meeting Peter's blue, "How excited you get about things."

"O-oh," Peter said quietly, "I just, I always get so embarrassed. I know I must look ridiculous, geeking out over such things."

"Well, you definitely look like a dork," Sam said in amusement, then shifted his grip so that he was holding Peter's hand, "But you don't look ridiculous. It's really endearing how enthusiastic you are. I… I like it."

"Oh," Peter said, swallowing as he turned his gaze to their clasped hands, "Oh!" Peter gave Sam's hand a squeeze, then looked back up with a blush, "So, um, where did you learn so much about wines?"

Sam grinned and happily began sharing the tale of his own pokemon journey, and how he picked up different cooking tricks and recipes as he traveled through Unova, gaining the eight badges he needed to control the powerful pokemon left in his care.


	4. We Belong Together

**Author's Notes:** this is unbeta'd and I'm rushing because I didn't write this in advance like I should have. One more chapter left, finally. And then I'll work up little bios for the characters, if y'all'd like.

* * *

 _Chapter 4: We Belong Together, It's Always You and Me_

"Ah, Gwen, you said to tell you when I finished the Riesling for them," Paul said as he entered the kitchen and placed the empty glass bottle in the recycling.

"Oh, yes. Is it going well for Sam so far?" Gwen asked as she peeked over the swinging kitchen double doors.

"Yes, Sam's really hitting it off with the Professor," Paul said, then he turned to Gwen in excitement, "Just think Gwen, how much more business we can draw in by having such a respected Pokemon Professor dining here. He really likes the food too, he's not just being polite!"

Gwen gave her cousin an unamused glare, then rolled her eyes.

"Not everything is about money, Paul. Especially our friend's happiness!" she chided. Paul looked down at his shoes momentarily.

"I suppose you're right, Gwen. But still, even if it doesn't work out for Sam I don't see why we can't advertise that Professor Parker ate here," Paul muttered. Gwen sighed, then looked back at her current sous chef. They tapped their wrist in the classic gesture to indicate the time.

"Hm, looks like we'll have to start the battle soon. Come get me when the Professor finishes his glass. I know Sam can nurse his drinks like a baby with a bottle," Gwen said with a note of fond annoyance as she spoke of Sam. Paul frowned.

"Just because some of us actually want to taste and enjoy what we're drinking is no reason to be rude," he replied as he crossed his arms and tilted his nose up in over exaggerated annoyance. Gwen snorted and rolled her eyes. Her sous chef waved at her and pointed again to their wrist.

"Well, Sam, I hope you've made some kind of impression. Can't put off the battle any longer," Gwen muttered to herself. Then louder, for Paul's benefit, " I would say that I hate to interrupt them, but I really want to see how they battle together for the first time."

She grabbed her own personal pokeballs and walked through the double half-doors.

* * *

"... and that's why berry juice is actually useful," Sam was saying as Gwen approached the table.

"So sorry to interrupt, but it it is time for your entree. I am the owner and head chef of Cafe del Luxray, Gwen Stacy, it is a great honor to have a famous pokemon professor such as yourself dine with us today," Gwen said as she bowed in greeting, "Please, be honest tell me what you think of your meal so far. I promise not to be offended."

Sam made the 'OK' gesture with his hand and smiled. Peter, his cheeks lightly flushed from drinking his wine too quickly, grinned widely.

"Everything tastes spectacular!" he said with good cheer, "Sam here was telling me all about growing berries, and getting fresh honey, and the other stuff that goes into meals like these. Very fascinating! Your food is lovely!"

"That's great, I'm so glad everything was to your liking. Are you ready for the main course battle special? Double battle, first team to have a pokemon faint or go out of bounds loses. No items, held or from the trainer, either."

Peter nodded enthusiastically and raised his nearly empty wine glass in a toast.

Sam grinned at Gwen with confidence, then raised his glass up as well.

"To pokemon!" Peter declared, clinking glasses with Sam and tossing down the rest of his wine.

"To pokemon!" Sam agreed, taking a swallow of the crisp riesling.

Setting their glasses down, Sam and Peter stood up from their seats, following Gwen to the near by battle ring. Nova gave Tepig a gentle nudge as she walked past. Tepig snorted and blinked awake. Looking around with sleepy eyes he gave a startled oink and waddled hurriedly after Peter.

"Pete and me are gonna kick your tails!" Sam said confidently as Nova leapt into the battle arena. Peter took out a pair of spectacles and put them on, smirking as they flashed in the the light.

"I think you'll find this battle to be more difficult than you imagined," Peter said as he held up a pokeball and released his Pokémon, "Venom, I choose you!"

A horned centipede-like pokemon materialized from from Peter's pokeball. It held the front half of its body up off the ground, towering over the shorter Sam and Gwen. It's lidless yellow eyes filled with eagerness to battle.

"Heh, don't worry about me, Professor," Gwen said smoothly. Freeing her pokemon from their pokeballs she said, "Munchlax! Luxray! I choose you! Let's go!"

A small, fat pokemon with large pointed ears and short arms and legs materialized in the battle arena in front of Nova. While a large blue lion pokemon with a yellow star on the end of its tail and red eyes appeared in front of Venom.

"Luxray!" roared the electric-lion pokemon.

"Munchlax?" asked Munchlax as it looked over at Venom curiously.

"Munchlax and Luxray, an interesting combination. Munchlax has a hearty base health and great special defense, if this Munchlax also has Thick Fat then he'll be a real problem. Without held items we won't have to worry about guessing if he has leftovers or berry juice," Peter said rapidly, Venom hissing and rocking back and forth on his many feet eagerly, "Luxray is no slouch either, with solid, bulky base stats and a good combination of base attack and special attack. He can be a real terror! It's too bad for you that they're both so slow. Venom use Swords Dance!"

Venom twirled and danced in place acrobatically, greatly raising its attack power.

"Luxray use Signal Beam on Nova!" Gwen cried out.

Luxray used bug typed beam attack, aiming for Nova. Venom leapt in between the two pokemon, taking most of the blast in the dark typed pokemon's place. The bug type move still damaging Venom, but not being super effective.

"Um, umbreon…" Nova said as she staggered back from the partial blast, injured but still looking well.

"Hang in there Nova! We got this!" Sam cried out in encouragement.

"Ah, Signal Beam, of course! What a cunning move to teach your Luxray!" Peter said as Venom shook off the attack. Sam bared his teeth in a smile, unintentionally mirroring Nova's fierce expression.

"Nova use Toxic on Luxray!" Sam called out. Nova growled and leapt at Luxray landing the hit and severely poisoning the lion-pokemon.

"Luxray!" the electric lion-pokemon said as it shuddered from the poison.

"It's ok, Luxray! We still have plenty of time, no need to worry!" Gwen said in encouragement to her pokemon. Then commanded, "Munchlax use Curse!"

"Muuunnnnnch!" Munchlax said as it increased its attack and defense but grew slower from the Curse.

"I think you'll really regret that Curse soon enough! You'll find that you'll need all the speed that you can get with us!" Peter taunted.

"Scolipede!" Venom cried out, snapping his pincers eagerly.

"Venom use Megahorn on Luxray!" Peter called. Venom darted quickly at Luxray, jabbing the lion-pokemon with the horns on his head. Luxray snarled at the piercing injury and pulled away.

"Ssssscooollllll," Venom hissed at Luxray, flicking out his tongue.

Luxray groaned and shuddered as the poisoning from Nova's Toxic attack drained his health.

"Hang in there, Luxray! We've got this!" Gwen called in encouragement. Luxray bared his fangs in a snarl. Gwen called out, "Luxray use Thunderbolt on Venom!"

Virulent yellow electricity crackled over Luxray as it summoned it for the powerful electric type attack. With a roar it successfully discharged the attack against Venom. Venom froze mid hiss.

"Haha! Yes, Luxray we paralyzed Venom!" Gwen called out. Luxray roared with confidence.

"Oh no! My Parker luck," Peter cried out, glasses falling askew.

"Don't worry, Pete, we've got this," Sam smirked, then called out to Nova, "Nova use Heal Bell!"

"Oh no! Sam! That's not fair!" Gwen exclaimed in distress.

Nova summoned a mystical bell that chimed sweetly, then disappeared. Venom shook his head and screeched. Freed from his paralysis he snapped his pincers and again lashed his tongue.

"Umbreon!" Nova cheered. Peter righted his glasses and grinned, at Sam. Sam and Peter fist bumped at their successful teamwork.

"Don't count your pokemon before they hatch!" Gwen said, eyes gleaming with the fire of battle, " Munchlax use Fire Punch on Venom!"

Summoning fire to his chubby fist, Munchlax gave a battle cry as it leapt at Venom. Venom moved it's upper body out of the way, but Munchlax connected solidly with it's lower half. Venom staggered back under the attack, hissing in frustration as it waited for the next command.

"Venom, use Poison Jab on Luxray!" Peter called, pointing dramatically at Luxray.

"Scolipede!" Venom shouted aggressively as it coated it's upper, pointed limbs in poison. Luxray snarled and attempted to dodge, but Venom was even faster than before and connected with the attack.

"Lu… Luxray…" Luxray groaned as it collapsed. Peter and Sam watched the weakend pokemon antentively.

"Luxray, don't give up!" Gwen shouted, trying to encourage it to get back to the fight, "Come on Luxray! I believe in you!"

"Lux… ray…" Luxray gasped, getting its feet back under itself and hauling itself back upright.

"Yes, Luxray, that's it! You can do it!" Gwen cheered. Then the poisoning from Nova's Toxic hit the severely weakened lion-pokemon again, and Luxray passed out with a whine.

"Aw, Luxray…" Gwen said sadly, she held up his pokeball and returned him to it, "It's OK Luxray, you did your best. Get some rest now, you deserve it."

Munchlax turned to look at Gwen and tilted its head in curiosity.

Munchlax?" it asked. Gwen smiled at it and held up its pokeball as well.

"You did a great job today, Munchlax! You deserve a break, too. Munchlax, return!" Gwen said kindly.

"Munchlax," Munchlax agreed as it was returned to its pokeball.

Tepig and Nova cheered, bouncing happily around Venom.

"Scoli," Venom said haughtily.

"Haha, yes!" Sam said, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"That was a great battle! Thank you, Venom," Peter said as he pulled out Venom's pokeball, "It's time to get some rest now. Venom, return."

Venom hissed and flicked out his tongue as he returned to his pokeball.

"I can tell from our battle that your bond with your Pokémon is strong, Gwen," Peter said in approval, before Sam grabbed him up in a fierce hug. Peter blushed, glasses knocked askew from Sam's exuberance.

Gwen smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much for the exciting battle, Professor Parker!" she said, "Sam, don't get too used to this! Next time I'll win for sure."

Peter reached up with one hand to steady his glasses, returning Sam's celebratory hug awkwardly with the other. Nova nuzzled Tepig cheerfully. Tepig gave a surprised oink.

"If you would return to your table now, I'll bring your entrée myself," Gwen said with a smile. Then held out her hand to Peter, "I can heal Venom for you, Professor."

Peter stepped back from Gwen's outstretched hand, unconsciously maneuvering Sam between them.

"No. Thank you, I'll take care of Venom myself when we get back home to the lab," Peter said, pushing his glasses up nervously. Gwen gave him a puzzled smile and dropped her hand.

"Of course, Professor," she replied, leading them back to their table. Nova and Tepig trailing their people.

Gwen paused at their table. While Sam and Peter to pulled up their seats, she knelt down and offered Nova an oran berry. Nova trilled in delight and ate it enthusiastically, looking healthier as she finished it. Gwen gave her an affectionate head scratch and offered Tepig a tamato berry. Tepig ate it eagerly. Gwen smiled and stood back up.

"I'll be right back with your main course," she said brightly. Sam gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes, thank you," Peter said with a smile.

Gwen returned to the kitchens. At some point after they had left their table to battle it had been bused and wine glasses refilled.

"You and Venom were so in sync, Pete, it was amazing!" Sam said, smiling, eyes bright. Peter smiled and ducked his head.

"You and Nova were pretty spectacular yourselves," Peter said, smiling earnestly, "The bond you have with Nova is really something else. If I didn't know any better I would think you'd hatched her from the egg."

Sam blushed and sipped at his wine.

"Yeah, Nova and I are pretty close. We've been through a lot together," Sam said, eyes distant with memories.

"It always makes me so happy when I see such strong bonds of friendship between people and pokemon," Peter said as he smiled sweetly, eyes bright. Sam smiled back, then smirked.

"You know, you're kind of a nerd," Sam said, reaching out to poke Peter's glasses, "Cute, but definitely a dork."

Blushing, Peter took his glasses off and stowed them in his lab coat.

Just then, Gwen came back from the kitchen with their entree, a hearty quiche baked into the shape of a heart.

"Please enjoy our double battle special, the Kalos Kiss Quiche," Gwen said smiling. She placed the dish in the center of the table, bowed and left them to their meal.

"Yum, this looks delicious!" Peter said as Sam served him a slice of quiche.

"Gwen definitely knows what's up," Sam agreed.

Nova trilled agreement from under the table.


	5. We are Best Friends Forever

_**Author's Note:**_ here it is. finished. finally. Some fluffy shonen ai super out of character nonsense. I hope someone enjoyed it. Thank you for sticking with it this far~!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **We Are Best Friends Forever**_

"Woah, hey," Sam said, laughing as Peter wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked down the street.

"Where we goin' again, Sam?" Peter asked lazily as they walked together towards no where in particular.

"Well, some loser promised me coffee…" Sam answered, trailing off teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Coffee?" Peter said, nuzzling into Sam's hair thoughtfully, "Well I have the **best** coffee back at my lab."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, blushing.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't grow it myself! I tried that once, with Serpy's help," at Sam's expression, Peter added, "Oh, Serpy 's my serperior, you'll meet him at the lab, you are coming back for lab coffee with me, right?" Peter barely waited for Sam to verbalize his agreement before continuing on, "and anyways, the lab grown coffee cherries weren't the right shade of red, but I thought maybe it would be ok. But the roasted beans turned out just awful."

"Um," Sam attempted to interject through Peter's enthusiastic ramblings. Wondering when the incredibly tacky pokemon themed tie had appeared around Peter's head.

"It turns out we got the pH all wrong! Haha," Peter laughed.

"That'd do it," Sam agreed, surreptitiously trying to get rid of Peter's obscenely loud tie. Instead accidentally tugging it down around his neck.

"But when we fixed the problem with the pH we didn't realize the soil was still missing something important, I still don't know what, and—" Peter broke off in surprise as Sam, attempting to get rid of the offensive tie, pulled Peter over into a nose nuzzling eskimo kiss.

Sam froze, blush visible from the tips of his ears and down his neck. Peter gazed back at him, wide eyed.

"So… you really like coffee, I'm guessing?" Peter asked, blinking in confusion. Sam jerked away, embarrassed. The tie coming unknotted and drifting to the ground, where Nova and Tepig immediately pounced upon it.

Distracted Peter and Sam both bent down in an attempt to rescue the tie from their excited pokemon. Peter, still slightly tipsy, wobbled and reached out to Sam to steady himself, knocking both of them down instead. Peter barely had time to comprehend what his face was pressing against before Sam leapt up with an embarrassed-angry squawk, "I don't like coffee **that** much, pervert!"

Red faced, Peter dropped down on his knees and bowed low.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident!" Peter pleaded from his cowering bow.

"Umbre Um!" Nova exclaimed standing on her hind legs and pawing at Sam's knee.

"Tepiiiig tepig!" Tepig cried out as he ran in circles around the two young men in a panic.

Sam glowered threateningly at Peter for a few moments longer. When Tepig leapt between the two with a fierce cry and smoky snort, Sam raised his hands placatingly and visibly calmed down.

"Hey, there Tepig, it's OK, I'm not gonna **really** hit him," Sam soothed. Tepig glared at him as Peter looked up hopefully from his bow, "I'm still **kind of** mad, but I'm not gonna hurt him, that's not cool. It was just an accident, after all."

"Tepig," Tepig grudgingly said, stepping away and going to complain loudly at Nova. Nova nodded her head along sympathetically.

Sam glared at Peter, who dropped his eyes and apologized fervently once again. Sighing, Sam hauled him up to his feet and pulled Peter's arm back over his shoulders.

"You know, for a world famous Professor, you're kind of an idiot," Sam said with fond exasperation.

"I'm just so clumsy, I'm sorry Sam, I'm not a pervert, I swear!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. You can make it up to me later," Sam said, sulking. Peter continued with his apologies as they resumed their walk to his lab.

* * *

"Ah, here we are," Peter said, as Sam helped him into the lobby of his lab where a massive green and white snake pokemon was waiting.

"Serper! Serperior, serrrrp," he exclaimed, slithering over to the two humans and two pokemon. Tepig ran up to him and immediately began relating the events of the day so far. Little Nova pranced up to giant grass-snake pokemon fearlessly and trilled a happy greeting. The serperior flicked out his tongue, and apparently approving of Nova, dipped his head down for a friendly nuzzle of greeting.

"Serpy! I'm so happy to see you getting along with Nova!" Peter said with a happy smile, then, pulling the smaller Sam in even closer for an awkward, one armed hug, "This is Sam!

Serpy slithered over to them. Sam eyed the grass-snake pokemon nervously.

"Serp serperior," Serpy said haughtily to Sam as he greeted Peter with a snakey cuddle, staring suspiciously at Sam. Sam smiled and waved.

"H-hey, Serpy. Nice to meet you," Sam said. Serpy stuck his nose in the air and made a show of slithering away, deeper into the lab.

"Aw, don't worry about Serpy. He takes a while to warm up to new people," Peter said. Then proceeded to drag Sam past the lobby and into the break room. "Here, let me start the coffee!"

"Um," Sam said as Peter dropped him onto a much abused and surprisingly comfy sofa while he went about preparing the hot beverage,

Nova ran to a pillow for pokemon to rest on, and started to stamp out a comfy jumped on the pillow, snorting and complaining.

"Yes, coffee," Sam agreed absently, frowning at the two bickering pokemon.

Peter hummed a jaunty tune as he poured the fresh pressed coffee into two mugs.

Tepig stubbornly settled into the pillow, making it clear he thought of it as his. Nova shrugged and sprawled down on top of him. Tepig squealed and ran to the door, taking a moment to shake his little hoof at Nova before running out.

"Ah, your—" Sam began to say, when Peter pressed the hot coffee mug into his hands.

"Oh, don't worry about Tepig. With the staff off today, there really isn't much trouble he can get into on his own," Peter reassured, waving his hands, and his hot coffee, dismissively. Sam pulled back in concern but not a drop of the precious caffeinated beverage was spilled.

Peter sat down on the sofa, knees brushing against Sam's as he angled his body to talk face to face.

Sam found, much to his delight, the coffee was quite good. Though before too long Tepig ran back into the room with a disruptive squeal of glee as he pranced about in front of Nova tauntingly.

"Tepig! That's no way to treat guests!" Peter said sternly. Tepig pointed at the dark-fox like pokemon on **his** pillow and protested loudly.

"Tepig pig teeep!"

When an answering call came from the hallway, "Spinnnnarak!"

Peter nearly dropped his coffee in surprise.

"T-tepig, what have you done?!" he cried out, flailing about dramatically. Through some arcane professorial ability not spilling any of his coffee as it waved about.

"Woah, hey! Bug type pokemon don't scare me, chillax, man," Sam said, setting his mug down and trying to sooth the suddenly anxious Peter.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Peter cried in a panic, "Spidey! Don't pay any attention to Tepig! Go back to your room this instant!" Peter called to the pokemon coming down the hallway.

"Sssspinarak! Spinar-arak!" called the spider pokemon, excited skittering preceding its exuberant entrance.

Sam gaped in surprise as a blue, red, and black spinarak pounced gleefully onto Peter, chattering happily away as it enveloped him in it's spidery hug. Peter collapsed under his pokemon's cheerful 'assault' in defeat.

"Sam… this, um," Peter began weakly, "This is Spidey. He's, as, hoo boy, you can tell, a very special pokemon…"

"He's not shiney," Sam stated, staring at the off color pokemon now dancing on top of Peter's head.

"Right… yes… he's, um… the wrong blue to be shiney. Also, uh, red and black. Yeah... I rescued him," Peter continued, "From Team Galactic. They had, uh, stolen some research on pokemon genetics, and, well…" Peter picked Spidey up, off of his head and held him out towards Sam, "This is Spidey."

"Spinara-ara!" Spidey said cheerfully, waving his limbs in greeting.

"Hi Spidey, I'm Sam, from Carefree!" Sam said to the spider pokemon.

"Spin, Spinar-arak spin spin spin," Spidey said, then wiggled out of Peter's grip to go investigate Nova. Sam and Peter watched their pokemon for a few, tense moments.

"So…" Sam started, then trailed off again, staring into his nearly empty mug of coffee. Peter rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Sam from his spot on the floor.

"Look, Sam, I—" Peter began.

"I'm a detective with the International Police," Sam said abruptly, "I know all about Team Galactic. You don't have to explain Spidey to me, Peter, I just… no one knew they had been successful in changing pokemon like this! If only…"

Sam closed his eyes and clenched his fists in frustration.

"Sam…" Peter said, reaching his hand out to Sam slowly, before dropping it and looking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I… understand if you don't want to see me again," Sam said, setting the coffee mug on the coffee table and sighing.

At this, Peter leapt up and grabbed Sam's hands in his own.

"Please don't go! It's ok, I forgive you!" Peter cried out through his blush, eyes screwed shut.

At that moment Tepig ran between Peter and Sam, pausing a moment to complain loudly about the new game the pokemon had started. Tepig and Spidey had successfully caught Nova in a game of tag, and Spidey and Nova now turned their joint efforts on catching Tepig.

"Woah, hey," Sam said, laughing.

"Oh, Tepig," Peter said ruefully, letting go of Sam's hands and rubbing the back of his head.

Spidey charged through, accidentally tripping up Peter and scaring out Tepig to continue their game of tag. Peter staggered into Sam knocking them both onto the sofa, Sam landing on top of Peter. They both froze, lips pressed together staring in surprise.

Peter swallowed, eyes wide, resisting the urge to lick his, and incidentally Sam's, lips nervously.

Sam did not resist his urge to lick Peter's lips.

Peter gasped, "S-sam…"

Smirking, Sam rubbed noses with Peter, "You weren't kidding earlier, this coffee was **really** good."

Blushing, Peter said "Uh, well, um, did you want some more?"

Sam brushed his lips gently against Peter's, "Mmm, don't mind if I do."

"Sam!"

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

 **Omake** (usually written おまけ) means extra in Japanese. Its primary meaning is general and widespread. It is used as an anime and manga fandom term to mean "extra or bonus".

— Wikipedia

"Sam… it is true, I was bitten by a genetically altered spinarak and became… something horrible. Half pokemon, half man... I am Poke-Man," Peter said as he gazed dramatically into the distance, clenching his fist to his chest.

" _N-nan da desu_?!" Sam said in shock, eyes wide, "But, Peter- _kun_ , how can this be?! I was going to confess my secret identity to you! I'm not really a detective, like I said earlier! I am… the legendary defender of pokemon, and deliverer of justice, the one they call… Sailor Nova!" Sam said, posing dramatically as brilliant cerulean light coruscated from his star pendant and transformed his stylishly sensible plain clothes into a blue black and gold _seifuku_ , the star pendant becoming a high tech visor.


End file.
